Del Cielo Cae
by Beledien
Summary: Una batalla decisiva en el norte. Este fanfic participa del Reto #13 El reto psicópata del Poney Pisador. Advertencia por muerte de personaje


**Nota:** Todos los nombres, personajes y lugares le pertenecen al profesor Tolkien y sus herederos. Este fanfic participa del _Reto #13 El reto psicópata del Poney Pisador._ Advertencia por muerte de personaje y porque no tiene mucho sentido.

 **Del Cielo Cae**

Era la mañana del 15 de marzo del año 3018 de la tercera edad cuando una bola de fuego cayó estrepitosamente quebrando ramas y troncos. De pronto se oyeron los chasquidos de los árboles comenzando a arder, poco después otro sonido similar y así el bosque negro se fue cubriendo de llamas. Hayas y Robles ardían sin control y lo mismo ocurría con las cabañas de los elfos en los pequeños asentamientos de la gente del bosque.

Asustados los elfos corrieron hacia las grutas de Thranduil que no tardó en salir con su ejército a enfrentar a los responsables de dicho desastre.

Ahí estaba Boldog, un enorme orco de Dol Guldur, con sus huestes de orcos y wargos. Habían traído catapultas con las que lanzaban los proyectiles incandescentes sobre los bosques para destruir uno de los últimos reinos élficos en la Tierra Media. Thranduil por su parte no se imaginaba que, simultáneamente, Lothlorien también sufría ataques y que la gente del valle de Dale y los enanos de Erebor eran asediados por los hombres cetrinos.

El ejército del rey de Mirkwood pese a lo apurado de la batalla se mostraba ordenado y aguardando una señal de Thranduil para entrar en acción, al contrario el bando de los orcos era más un grupo caótico de criaturas malignas que estaban apiñadas en medio del caos del incendio que ellos mismos habían provocado. No obstante Boldog reía al contemplar su obra la destrucción del bosque. Odiaba a los elfos y había esperado con ansías este día en que tenía la orden de arrasar con todo el bosque y sus habitantes. Poder matar al rey era algo con lo que había soñado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Thranduil le observó con desdén, estaba preparado para este enfrentamiento con este infame orco, ya había causado demasiado daño cuando sus criaturas habían osado ingresar hasta el corazón de su reino para hacerse con la criatura Gollum. Si hubiese sabido de la importancia de aquel pequeño saco de huesos, nunca habría accedido a sacarlo de las mazmorras.

En dicho ataque el mismo Legolas resultó herido por una flecha envenenada, porque fue él mismo a ayudar a los guardias que custodiaban a Gollum. Había sido idea suya sacar a pequeño bribón de las celdas sin sospechar que el mismo Sauron buscaba a esa desdichada criatura. Legolas se sintió responsable por el ataque y fue por esta causa que decidió marchar con Trancos.

Boldog supo que el príncipe del bosque fue herido y se regodeó por ello, y ahora ansiaba cortarle la cabeza al rey, porque sería un gran trofeo para su amo. Se relamió la boca sonriendo cuando vio a Thranduil en la vanguardia de su ejército mientras el elfo levantaba la mano esperando dar la orden para atacar.

Por su parte el ejército de orcos aunque desordenado también aguardaba la señal de Boldog, conocían los deseos del orco de ser él mismo que quería asesinar al rey y más por miedo que por disciplina se mantuvieron a raya hasta que él diera la señal.

Fueron momentos de tensión, solamente se oía el crepitar de los árboles ardiendo en medio del bosque.

De pronto, justo en el medio de ambos ejército y sin que nadie pudiese dar cuenta del lugar de dónde había venido, apareció Tauriel.

Fue una sorpresa enorme para los elfos, quienes no habían visto a la elfa desde el funeral de Kili en Erebor hacía más de sesenta años. Los orcos igual estaban sorprendidos por la intromisión, pero tanto Thranduil como Boldog parecían sacudir sus cabezas como muestra de reprobación.

El caso es que apareció y dio muestras de su habilidad con la espada corta, pero cuando intentó acercarse al primer orco, un bólido de fuego le cayó encima, esas malditas armas con las que los lacayos de Sauron estaban incendiando el bosque. Tauriel no tuvo tiempo ni de decir adiós.

—Lo siento —se oyó la rasposa voz de un orco desde el lugar donde estaban las catapultas e hizo una mueca como que le dio un calambre en la mano y activó sin querer la máquina de guerra.

No hubo tiempo para más, la batalla se había iniciado.

Pero en la retaguardia se escuchó esta pequeña conversación.

—¿No era ella Tauriel? —preguntó Elros, el buen amigo de Galion.

—No, no lo creo. Aunque eso no importa ahora, debemos luchar por nuestras vidas —dijo el viejo mayordomo de Mirkwood cargando contra los orcos.

 **Notas finales:** Boldog es el nombre de un orco que aparece en The Lay of Beleriand, y es un personaje que intenta secuestrar a Lúthien y es asesinado por Thingol. Algunas notas refieren que es más un título de orco más que un nombre y viene a ser una especie de maia con forma de orco, pero no en este caso que es solamente un orco grandote y feo con muchas ganas de matar al buen y enojadizo Thranduil.

Como no se supo más del destino de Tauriel, he supuesto que vivió hasta sesenta años después del regreso a Erebor. El resto de la historia ya se sabe, Thranduil prevalece y el bosque negro vuelve a ser el bosque verde.


End file.
